


full to the brim.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Desperation, Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: More Dashingfrost with enemas.





	full to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ More dashingfrost enema kink! :D <3

Loki is breathing heavily, and Fandral smiles against his neck, shifting Loki in his lap. Loki is cold to the touch, but when Fandral’s hand rests on the slight curve of his belly, he can feel the water  _warm_  inside. Loki lets out a short noise, choked and cut off, and he leans back against Fandral’s chest, his thighs spreading slightly. 

“Fandral,” Loki whimpers, and Fandral grins, dragging his teeth over the side of his neck. It isn’t the dominance he loves - Loki is Fandral’s superior in every way, and Fandral is  _more_  than comfortable with that - but he so loves to hear Loki’s desperation, to hear the way that he comes apart.

He is trembling, and Fandral presses down a little harder on his stomach. Loki’s flinch shifts his whole body, and Fandral drags his palm down hard over the curve, shifting lower.

“I can’t,” Loki whispers.

“Oh, you can, darling,” Fandral promises him, steadying his body with another hand on his hip, and he plays at the flared base of the plug within him, keeping him nice and full and  _heavy_  with hot water. It is wet, made slick with Loki’s arousal, and he cannot help the delight that flares within him as he plays over the open entrance of Loki’s quim. “Don’t you want my fingers inside you? Don’t you want me to–” Fandral’s thumb flicks over Loki’s cock, and Loki  _moans_. Shifting his fingers in, crooking them, he feels the resistance as he presses them inside - Loki is already full to the brim, and he is tighter than ever as Fandral slowly shifts his fingers inside. 

Loki is wriggling,  _squirming_  in his lap, and it won’t take much, Fandral knows. With his littlest finger, he taps the plug, and Loki  _wails_.

“You’re going to come like this, my love,” Fandral whispers softly. “Do you know that? You’re going to reach the height of pleasure whilst spread over my lap, full to the brim, with my fingers inside you and my hand–” Fandral gently smacks the side of Loki’s belly, hearing the liquid within shift, and Loki’s grunt is strangled and harsh.

Fandral feels new wetness burst over his fingers, and he cannot help the triumph in his laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
